


Bright Shadows

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Other, Pregnancy, and there will probably not be any semblance of chronological order, female pronouns for Sebastian, genderfluid Sebastian, i'm here to write fluff not make sense, some of the drabbles may occur in different variations of this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: A collection of domestic Sebagni drabbles centered on their child, Aarushi.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 20
Kudos: 7





	Bright Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to my Sebagni fic "Gifts."
> 
> Aarushi belongs to bapydemonprincess on Tumblr and is used with permission.
> 
> In this AU, Sebastian and Agni got married after the conclusion of Sebastian's contract. I headcanon Sebastian as genderfluid, so the demon will sometimes present as female in this collection.

Dusk was falling, and Sebastian had curled up in a large, comfortable armchair with the gilt-edged anthology of Shakespearean plays Miss Sutcliff had given her. “You’ll need to spend more time propping your feet up these coming months, darling, so good reading material is an absolute _must_. Stimulating your mind and body with tales of passion will do wonders for the babe, I’m sure!” Though the latter argument hadn’t entirely convinced Sebastian, Shakespeare was among the few mortal playwrights whose work contained glimpses of the eternal, and that appealed to her aesthetic sensibilities. Meanwhile, Agni sat crosslegged on the floor, petting one of their cats.

That was when Sebastian sensed a flutter inside her. Distracted from the opening lines of _As You Like It_ , she glanced up like a startled deer that has just heard a twig snap underfoot. Then it happened again, that same flutter, akin to the strokes of small, delicate wings…The demon gasped and placed a hand (why was it shaking?) against her swollen belly.

“Is something the matter?” Agni asked in concern, setting the indignant cat down and hurrying to his wife’s side.

“I…” Again, the first stirrings of this new life she carried in her womb. She looked up at Agni, and her eyes grew misty. “The baby’s moving,” Sebastian said quietly. As a matter of course, demons’ nature was to devour, defile, and destroy. Yet now a bright little soul was being nurtured within her.

“Oh, Sebastian,” Agni whispered, kneeling and embracing his wife. Another gentle kick, and tears streamed from scarlet eyes that had once viewed the world so coldly as the demon wept for joy.


End file.
